In the related art, an electronic appliance is known that is formed of a plurality of electronic modules that contain electronic components and in which the electronic modules are cooled by forced circulation of a coolant maintained at a certain temperature and flow rate by a temperature adjusting mechanism and a flow rate adjusting mechanism (for example refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-61893).
In such an electronic appliance, a flowmeter is provided on the side from which a coolant is supplied to the electronic modules.
However, with the configuration described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-61893, since the flowmeter is located in the circulation path of the coolant, there is a possibility that pressure loss will be increased in the flowpath and that the flowmeter will breakdown due to clogging.